Watching Me, Watching You
by spooky-fbi
Summary: Spock is early for his chess game with Jim. He therefore very logically decides to watch Jim take a shower. Y'know, because it's logical. Mentions of Spock/Uhura. Warning: Adult content. Do not click if you are underage.


**A/N:** This is my response to the prompt: _Spock watches Kirk masturbate, bonus points if Kirk is in the shower_ from the LJ STXI kink meme. I had every intention of this just involving Spock watching Jim, but then it developed a mind of its own and turned into full on mind-link pr0n. This is also heavily inspired by the scene from the TOS episode The Enemy Within where Kirk doesn't put his shirt on for the entire time that Spock is there, and seems to go out of his way to try and show off his stunning physique.  
**Warning:** This story is rated adult. If you are underage, please click back now.

**Watching Me, Watching You**

Spock knew that he was early for their scheduled game of 3D chess, but he had grown tired of waiting. He entered the Captain's quarters without much thought as to the possible consequences of arriving unannounced. He really couldn't have anticipated what he was met with as he walked through the door.

The Captain was completely naked, save for a towel that was wrapped around his waist. Spock's found it rather odd that his eyes were drawn to the Captain's navel, which peeked just above the towel. He found himself at a loss for words. "You're here early," Jim observed with a devilish smirk, not even trying to hide the fact that he was half naked. "I wasn't expecting you for another half hour." As he spoke, he nonchalantly unwrapped his towel and draped it over his shoulders, and then turned and made his way towards the bathroom. "I was just about to jump in the shower." He disappeared behind the bathroom door, and Spock heard the squeak of the taps, followed by the sound of water hitting the shower tiles. He had the strange urge to follow Jim. After all, it would be illogical to merely wait outside.

Spock peered hesitantly into the bathroom, and upon seeing that Jim had left the shower door wide open, concluded that in fact the Captain had intended for Spock to follow. He was not mistaken; Jim turned around and smiled, leaning his head back to let the water drench his golden hair.

"How's Lieutenant Uhura?" Jim asked conversationally, closing his eyes as he put his head entirely under the stream of water.

"She is well." Spock replied. The water flowed over Jims shoulders and down his chest and stomach, down even further to where Spock knew that he was not supposed to look. He had learned while studying human culture that it was considered offensive. Spock instead allowed his eyes to travel down further, down Jim's muscular thighs, his kneecaps, his shins. He tried not to glance back up, but it was difficult. But Jim's eyes were closed. Logically, could there really be any harm in a single, innocent glance?

"That's nice." Jim said, and then: "Like what you see?" Spock's eyes shot up, and he felt the tips of his ears burning green at the shame of realization. Jim had seen him looking! And yet, he did not seem offended, or angry. To the contrary, if Spock understood the meaning of his expression, Jim was rather amused. He began looking Spock up and down in the same way Spock had done to him earlier, slowly and appreciatively. Spock felt his cheeks burn, and the way that Jim was now staring at is face and smiling was not helping at all. "Y'know, I think green is my new favourite colour."

"To have a favourite colour is not logical." Was the only thing that Spock could think of to say. Yet at that moment he knew that the pink-tan of Jim's skin was his own favourite colour. Spock's allowed his eyes to travel back down Jim's body. Since the Captain clearly took no offense at it, there was no logical reason to deny himself this pleasure. He frowned when he noticed that Jim had… changed… shape? "Interesting. Does it always do that?"

Jim glanced down at himself and then back up again, looking the way Spock imagined he had a few moments earlier, except that Jim flushed an exotic dark pink rather than the green that he was used to. "Uh, not… always." He relaxed quickly and then folded his arms, leaning against the wall of the shower. "Only when someone as attractive as you is looking at me like that."

Spock swallowed, suddenly overcome with the urge to reach out and touch Jim. But he couldn't, he was committed to Nyota. Looking would have to suffice, no matter how much his fingers itched for contact. He thrust his hands behind his back in order to keep them safely away from the Captain.

"Don't do that." Jim said. When Spock raised an eyebrow in confusion, he explained. "If you're going to look at me so intently, you can at least let me see your hands." Did Jim know what he was saying? Did he know how intimate hands were to a Vulcan? Spock brought his hands back in front of him. He found something within him stirring at the sight of Jim's eyes, so adoringly focussed on his hands.

Jim wrapped his own arms around himself, running his hands up and down his forearms. Spock imagined that those were his hands, feeling the contours of Jim's biceps, the smoothness of his skin. One hand caressed his shoulder, and all the while Jim watched him; watched Spock watching him right back. Mischief played in Jim's eyes as he licked his index and middle finger very deliberately. Desire so long repressed bubbled up within him, and he clenched his fists as he fought to keep still.

As Jim continued to lick his fingers in a way that made Spock's head spin, his other hand travelled down his chest, down his stomach, and down to his human sexual organ, which Spock was surprised to see had grown somewhat, and was standing up all on it's own. "Fascinating" he whispered. As Jim wrapped his hand around his penis, he moaned Spock's name. It sent a bolt through Spock to realize that Jim was still watching him. He continued licking his fingers, and then very slowly began to envelop them into his mouth. It was Spock's undoing. He couldn't touch Jim, not without betraying Nyota, but he could certainly touch himself. He slid one set of fingers over the other, watching as Jim sucked on his own fingers, imagining, oh imagining that those fingers were his. Jim pumped his own manhood to the same rhythm that he thrust his fingers into his mouth, and Spock matched that rhythm easily, feeling his mind reach out to Jim's the way his body could not. He was surprised to find that Jim's mind was ready for him taking in his thoughts willingly, almost greedily. They both shared the image of Jim's mouth around Spock's fingers, sucking and licking and biting in all the right places, and the image of Spock's hand around Jim's organ, both men bringing each other to a simultaneous climax that can only be achieved through a mind link.

When the image faded away, Jim was leaning against the shower wall, panting heavily as the water continued to run down his body. Spock was still standing outside the shower, fully clothed, watching him. He glanced at a clock on the wall. "It is now time for our chess match, Captain." He observed.

Jim nodded and turned off the shower taps. "So it is." He smiled lazily, and Spock felt a special kind of glow that was not at all logical.


End file.
